This invention relates to a safety connector with quick release under load of structural elements such as tubular pipes for transporting products dangerous to the environment, particularly hydrocarbons.
The connector according to the invention can be used in all applications where it is necessary to be able to separate, in an almost instantaneous manner, connected structural elements under heavy load, in particular tubular pipes for transfer of hydrocarbons, that are kept under tension.
Such a connector can, in particular, be used in the device described in French patent 76 33086 of the applicant company to connect two structures using a flexible tubular pipe kept under tension assuring both the connection between the structures and the transfer of fluid between them.
Below, reference will be made to the structural elements as being tubular pipes, but it should be understood that this definition is in no way limiting and that the invention can also be put into practice with structural elements such as cables or pipe banks.
According to US-A-3,659,877, a connector is known for tubular pipes that comprises between two flanges opposite a plurality of connecting devices each made up of a threaded rod equipped with a reduced section intended to form a rupture zone, the threaded rods each being held by nuts on the corresponding flanges.
Because of the reduction of section of each of the threaded rods, the allowable load of the connector made is reduced and disconnection during an overload is not absolutely reliable to the extent that it is not possible to guarantee a simultaneous sectioning of all the rods providing the connection.